List of Generic Uses of Magic
The following is a list of Generic Uses of Magic featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. General Uses of Magic **Hook (as the Dark One) **Mr. Gold **Peter Pan **Regina Mills |usedon=several arrows}} **Ariel **Belle French **Dr. Whale **Doc **Gideon **Hook **Leroy **Lost Boys **Marco **Merida )}} **Nurse Ratched **Pinocchio **Rapunzel Tremaine **Regina Mills **Robin Hood and Merry Men **Royal Castle inhabitants **Storybrooke inhabitants |appearance = The spell, cast by Maleficent, appeared as purple glowing wavesFile:416SleepingCurseOverStorybrooke.png, but it usually has no appearance. }} Telekinesis **King Arthur **Massive Brawler **Several Black Knights }} **Beowulf **David Nolan **Drizella **Emma Swan **Gideon **Grumpy **Hook **Jasmine **Morraine's parents **Mr. Hyde **Regina Mills )}} **Seer **Shadow **Snow White **Toll Operator **Will Scarlet **William Smee **Zelena }} Pyrokinesis **Evil Queen / Regina Mills **Maleficent **Merlin **Rumplestiltskin / Mr. Gold **Snow White (alternate reality) **Tinker Bell **Zelena |appearance=The color of the fireballs sometimes varies as the case is with Zelena's which is green File:613IDontCare.png.}} **Maleficent's fireplace in the Forbidden Fortress **Regina's fireplace in the Evil Queen's Palace **The burning tree **The fire at the Fiery Cave **The fire on the Magic Wardrobe **The Flame of Prometheus |appearance=Maleficent, able to shapeshift into a dragon, is able to inhale fire File:414AbsorbingFire.png.}} Enchantments }} **Camelot inhabitants (ripped) **David Nolan (ripped) **Doc (ripped) **Granny (ripped) **Guinevere (ripped) **Happy (ripped) **Henry Mills (ripped) **Hook (ripped) , (seen) **King Arthur (ripped) **Leroy (ripped) **Mary Margaret Blanchard (ripped) **Merida (ripped) **Pongo (seen) **Regina Mills (ripped) **Robin Hood (ripped) **Violet Morgan (ripped) , (seen) **Zelena (ripped) |appearance=These enchantments always appear as a yellow glowing ring circling the dreamcatcher with the image playing inside of it, also glowing yellow.}} **Belle French **Count of Monte Cristo **Daniel Colter **David Nolan **Devin **Dr. Jekyll **Emma Swan **Evil Queen (Serum) **Felix **Fendrake the Healer **Gideon **Huntsman **Johanna **Mary Margaret Blanchard **Milah **Mr. Gold **Prince Charming **Robin Hood **Snow White **Tiger Lily **Tamara **The Dragon **Violet Morgan **Vortigan **Will Scarlet |appearance=Enchanted Hearts are glowing red. *When an enchanted heart is crushed, it crumbles into grey pebble-like pieces or ashes. *For controlling the victim, the caster speaks into the heart, telling the victim what to do or say.}} **Henry Mills' hand **Hook's hook **Lady Tremaine's hand }} **Mr. Gold **Peter Pan (failed) **Regina Mills **Zelena |appearance=Putting on or taking off the cuff is accompanied by yellow or blue glow.}} **Mr. Gold |usedon=Seashells|appearance=This enchantment appears as a yellow glowing hologram of the message.}} Mirror Enchantments **Unknown mirror to Evil Queen's mirror }} **The burning tree **David Nolan **Dorothy Gale **Dwarves **Emma Swan **Evil Queen **Geppetto **Granny **Hades **Huntsman **Mary Margaret Blanchard **Pinocchio **Prince Charming **Prince Eric **Rapunzel Tremaine **Rumplestiltskin **Snow White **The Sheriff of Nottingham **Zelena |appearance=The spell can appear as blue smoke showing or circling the image, a ripple transitioning to the image or simple fading to the image.}} **Regina Mills **The Genie of Agrabah **Sidney Glass |appearance=The spell appears as blue smoke.}} **The moment when Marian is captured by the Evil Queen **The moment when Zelena and Hades talk |appearance=The spell can appear as blue smoke showing or circling the image, a green glowing ring circling the image, a ripple transitioning to the image or fading to it.}} **Regina Mills' two-mirror object **The Evil Queen's mirror and a reflective guard plate **The Evil Queen's mirror and Cora's mirror **Unknown mirror and a Looking Glass }} Magical Items Induction **Regina Mills **A Munchkin |appearance=Opening Jefferson's hat looks different for each hat. **One of the hats opens a swirl of purple smoke and people are to jump into the portal. **Another hat extends tendrils of yellow magic that sucks people into it.}} **Belle French **Elsa **Emma Swan |appearance = The spells usually appear as a purple light.}} **Robin Hood |appearance=The spell appears as a blue lightning.}} Life-Force Spells **Baelfire **Belle French **Regina **Hook (Wish Realm) **Mr. Gold **Robin Hood **Rumplestiltskin **Zelena }} **Hook's chopped hand (restoration and removal) **Sheriff of Nottingham/Keith's tongue (removal and restoration) }} **Daniel Colter's dead body **Henry Mills **Mr. Gold }} **Hook **Mother Superior **Mr. Gold }} Phytokinesis **Several middlemist flowers **Several plants }} **Evil Queen (Serum) **Gretel **Hansel **Henry Mills **Mary Margaret Blanchard **Regina **Prince Gregor **Several guests at Lord Adriel's ball room, including Isra }} Attack Spells **Captain Silver **Liam Jones **Regina's fireball **Regina and Zelena's fireballs }} **Cave of Wonders' columns **Chernabog **Cora's soul **Emma Swan **Fairy Crystals **Great Spider from the Echoless Forest **Hook (Wish Realm) **Ice Warrior **Jafar's Sand Clock **Merlin **Mr. Hyde **Ruby in wolf form **Storybrooke Town Hall **Underbrooke Library's doors **Zelena |appearance=The color of Energy Blasts differs depending on the caster. In some cases it might also depend on the intention, like when Regina blasted Zelena with intentionally light magic.|variations=Sometimes the blast appears as a beam of colored lightnings instead of a blurry light beam.File:311StoppingCurse2.png File:508DarkOneVSSorcerer.png File:622QueenFightsBack.png }} **Falling rocks **Ogres **The Snow Monster **Three headed snake |appearance=The spell appears as an explosion of light or a fiery explosion.|variations= **The explosion can appear as instant combustion rather than light.File:613DestroyedOgre.png|plural = s}} **Black Fairy **Fairy Godmother **Sir Kay **Oz Guard **Wonderland peasants |plural = s}} Protection Spells **Convent of the Sisters of Saint Meissa **Evil Queen's Palace **Dreamcatchers in the clock tower )}} **Gingerbread House **Jolly Roger **Mills Mausoleum **Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer **Regina's office in Storybrooke Town Hall **Storybrooke General Hospital **Storybrooke Town Hall **Storybrooke Town Line **Swan House **The elevator door in the Underbrooke Library **Underbrooke Town Hall |variations=Invisible Chalk }} **A secret door in the Dark Castle **Cora's wand box in the Royal Manor **Mills Mausoleum **Regina's office in Town Hall }} **Storybrooke Town Line **Jolly Roger |type=a protection spell}} **Mills Mausoleum **Regina's office in the Storybrooke Town Hall **Storybrooke Town Line **Zelena's cell in the hospital ward **Zelena's Farmhouse }} **Evil Queen's Palace }} **The box in the Camelot Castle }} }} **Hades **Regina Mills **Zelena |usedon= **Emma Swan's heart **Henry Mills' heart **Snow and David Nolan's heart **Zelena's heart |appearance=The spell appears as a white ray of light. Sometimes the spell can be so powerful enough that it can repel somebody.|type=a protection spell}} **Count of Monte Cristo |image = 210KnifeTime.png|ingredients=the hair of the person one wants to be protected from.}} **Pan's Campsite }} Transformations **Gideon **Novice Fairy **Pinocchio / August Booth **Robin Hood **Zelena }} **Cora **Emma Swan **Hook }} **Nimue's engagement ring }} *Metal to Water **Sneezy **Will Scarlet |undoneby = **Red Queen (using magic dust) **Regina Mills }} **Margot **Rogers **Weaver }} Shapeshifting https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/625557186492526592 https://twitter.com/JaneEspenson/status/542924638826029056|episode=[[The Evil Queen (Episode)|twentieth]]|season=2|casters= **Black Fairy **Cora **Emma Swan (as the Dark One) **Evil Queen **Evil Queen (Serum) **Gideon **Hook (as the Dark One) **Rumplestiltskin / Mr. Gold **Zelena **Zoso|usedon= **Evil Queen **Emma Swan **Hook}} **Eloise Gardener |ingredients=fresh tear of a lost first love}} Summoning Spells **Regina **Rumplestiltskin **Zelena (failed attempt) |usedon= **Emma Swan **Hook **Rumplestiltskin **Zoso |variations= **The most common way to summon the Dark One is by holding their dagger and commanding them to appear. **It can also be done without the dagger, but the Dark One is then not compelled to show up. This can be done by saying their name three times.}} Miscellaneous Spells }} **Merlin's dead body }} **Mills Mausoleum **Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer (failed) **Snow and David Nolan's hearts **Storybrooke }} **Mary Margaret Blanchard (sharing) **Mr. Gold (sharing) **Zelena (restoration) |plural = s|image = 519Remembering.png}} **Enchanted Forest (enhance) ; (removal) **Oz (enhance) **Ursula (removal) ; (restoration) |appearance=The spell appears as a beam of green light that reaches the targets' throats.File:415GettingVoiceBack.png File:622FlyingBook.png |variations= **A song-removal spell can be created via Potioncraft.File:620ChosenMe.png **A singing spell can be granted as a fairy wishFile:620GrantingTheWish.png }} **Henry's phone **Several lights in Storybrooke **The safe at the Sheriff's Department **The security camera at the Sheriff's Department **The security tape at the Apprentice's house **The security tape at the Sheriff's Department }} **Hook **Merlin **Storybrooke's magic }} }} **Zelena }} **Hades **Madame Leota **Merlin **Regina Mills |usedon= **The door of the Memento Mori **The fence to the Camelot Castle tunnel **The fences at the Camelot Castle prison **The names on the tombstones }} Complex Spells **Arendelle inhabitants **Storybrooke inhabitants |ingredients = mirror shards infused with dark magic, a Trolden Glass and immense magic|appearance=The spell appears as light gray clouds with floating mirror shards. |brokenby=Ingrid, who killed herself to break it.|creator = The Nordic King}} Magic Manipulation Spells }} **Mary Margaret Blanchard to know the system of the sleeping curse that the Evil Queen put her under **Ingrid's magic **Percival's sword **The aura from the Olympian Crystal **The Fourth Dark Curse to know when it will hit Storybrooke **The fairy incantations being read }} Curses **Cecelia }} **Belle French **Brennan Jones **Briar Rose **David Nolan **Dorothy Gale **Henry Mills **Mary Margaret and David's shared hearts **Snow White |appearance=The curse appears as a blue potion. |brokenby= **David Nolan **Emma Swan **Mary Margaret Blanchard **Gideon **King Stefan **Prince Charming **Prince Phillip **Ruby |type = a curse}} Spells against the Laws of Magic **Hook **Red Queen **Rumplestiltskin **Prince Charming }} References }} Category:Spells Category:Magic